Yugioh meets Kingdom Hearts
by therichnobody
Summary: Ever wonder what would will happen if Yugi and them met Sora and them? Well, here ya go!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh! Meets Kingdom hearts Ch.1 

At the end of KH2, let's say that Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald wanted to have another adventure.(I don't own anything!)

Sora: Riku, remember what happened last time we took an adventure off the island?

Riku: Why do you think I'm doing this again?

Kairi: But wasn't the door to the darkness sealed?

Goofy: Why is everyone asking questions, a-hucka?

Riku: Yeah, but it's boring around here! I need something to do!

Sora: Well, I know this place that's dark and secluded and no one can find us so we can-

Donald:(Inaudible quacks-) translates to "why don't we take a trip to Domino-

All: Pizza?!

Donald:(IQ) No! This place called Domino City.

Goofy: Is that the place were they make Dominoes?

Sora: And pizza! Let's go!

All: Yeah!

Donald:(IQ) Uhh...Fine.

So the gang ended up in a place called Domino, a bustling city with a different kind of dueling.

Yugi: So guys, what should we do next?

Joey: After that practice duel, I got the serious munchies!

Tristan: Me too. Anybody in the mood for a...

Ryou: Oh great, here they go.

J&T: Feeding frenzy!!!

Yugi: Oh well. Hey, who are those guys?

Tea': Huh, where?

Sora: Hey Donald, I don't see any Domino's pizza places anywhere.

Riku: I thought you said-

Donald:(IQ) I didn't you big palooka!

Riku: Don't call me a big palooka! Why I oughta cut you-

Kairi: Oh no, Riku calm down!

Riku:(glares at Donald)

Donald:(glares at Riku)

Goofy: Hey, Domino's pizza!

S&R: Where? Yeah!!!

Yugi: Uhh... hi! You must be new here.

Sora: Huh, yeah. I'm Sora and these are my friends, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy.

KHpeople: Hi!

Yugi: I'm Yugi, and this is Joey, Tristan, Tea' and Ryou.

YGO people: Nice to meet you.

Goofy: If this is Domino, then where are all the domino factories?

Sora: Yeah, and pizza! I'm starving!

Joey: Well, my friend, let me introduce you to a...

Tea': Not again.

J&T: Feeding frenzy!!!

Sora: Yeah! Feeding Frenzy!!!

Tea': So Kairi, Riku, Want to go along?

Kairi: Yeah, OK. Come on- huh, where did Riku go?

Mysterious voice: Riku, I sense a great dark power surrounding your aura. I can give you something to enhance it.

Riku: Really, and you know me, but I don't know you.

Voice: You don't have to worry about that. Here, take this.

Riku: What's this, a golden eye?

Voice: The Millennium Eye, to be exact. Use its dark powers well.

Riku: Dark powers, huh? Well, I think I've got enough of those already.

Voice: Well, keep it as a gift from me.

Riku: Who is "me" exactly? Can you answer that?

Voice: Oh, you can call me, Bakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Riku: So, Bakura, again, why should I trust you?

Bakura: Because, I bet you're sick of Sora taking all of the credit?

Riku:What are you talking about?!

Bakura: If it weren't for you, Sora wouldn't be here right now.

Riku: How do you know all of this? Who are you really? Show yourself!

Bakura: That won't be necessary, but defeating the Pharaoh will.

Riku: (pulls out keyblade) I've had it up to here with you!

Bakura: Retrieve the Millennium Puzzle that is hanging around Yugi's neck, and I'll leave you be.

Riku: Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to do that?

Bakura: By beating him in a duel. Here, Use these cards.

Riku: Yeah, and when I get it, give it to you right.

Bakura: Naturally.

Riku: So what if I lose?

Bakura: Then get it by any means necessary.

Riku: Even if I kill him in the process?

Bakura: By any means necessary.

At Domino's Pizza

Sora: (mouth full) REcku, wher haf u ben? Yor Pizuh iz getin cold.

Kairi: Sora! Don't talk with your mouth full!

Riku: Ha ha! No worries, I got lost. Hey! You only saved me 2 slices!

Joey: Sorry 'bout that, Sora' a natural born frenzier!

Tristan: Yeah, I know (sneaking Donald's pizza)

Donald: (inaudible quacks)

Riku: So, anyone ever heard of this guy named Bakura?

YGO ppl: Bakura!

Joey: That guy is about as evil as you can get.

Yugi: Yeah, it's best if you avoid him.

Goofy: Is he anything like Ansem?

Kairi: or Xemnas?

YGO ppl: Who?

Donald: (IQ) They both tried to control the darkness, but me, Sora, and Goofy got rid of them.

Riku: (hinking) What about me?

Sora: Yeah, he was no match for me. I could have beaten Xemnas with one arm tied behind my back.

Riku: (thinking) What?!

Yugi: Why did you ask?

Riku: ...I heard of him. Didn't know he was a bad guy.

Ryou: Very bad.

Sora: Don't worry. I'll get rid of him if he rears his ugly head!

Riku: Actually, I...nevermind.

Goofy: What is it, Riku?

Riku: Nothing, just wondering if I should heighten my dark powers...

Sora: What! (jumps on table, keyblade in hand and points it at Riku) Don't get any ideas about going back to the darkness! I won't lose you again!!!

Riku:...Right. So Yugi, that must be the Millenium Puzzle, right?

Yugi: Right. How did you guess?

Riku: Well-

Kairi: Oh I get it! That eye symbolizes the millennium, and you can tell it's a puzzle because of the individual workings on it, right?

Riku: Yeah. Yugi, I challenge you to a duel!

Yugi: Wow! You know how to duel? OK! Let's duel! Yugiooo(voice changes)oooohh!!!

KHppl: What the?!

Sora: can he do that?

Kairi: Did he just go through puberty? He got taller!

Goofy: And his voice deepened, a-huckya!

YGOppl: (sweat drop)

Ryou: No, that's how Yugi let's the Pharaoh take over.

Kairi: Pharaoh?

Atem: Are you ready, Riku?

Riku: Ready as I'll ever be.

2 min. later

Riku: Wha...what was that beast?

Atem: That was the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Tristan: Impressive, ain't it?

Sora: I'll say.

Goofy: Gawrsh Riku, I didn't expect you to lose that easily.

Riku: Grrr. Well Atem, I'll be taking that Millennium Puzzle right now.

All: What?!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Riku: You heard me. Hand it over.

Atem: RIku, what's gotten into you?

Sora: Riku! What did I say!

Riku: You're not the boss of me, so why don't you butt out and shut up!

Kairi: Riku, calm down.

Joey: Yo! Why are you diong this?

Tristan: I knew it was something fishy 'bout that guy.

Atem: Why...

Riku: The puzzle. Now. Or else.

Joey: Or else what?

Riku: I'll take it by force. (pulls out keyblade)

Sora: Stop it Riku!

Goofy: The darkness is controlling him!

Donald: (IQ) It's Bakura! He's doing this!

Tea': How do you know?

Donald: (IQ) Who else would it be? He said he ran into him! What if-

Riku:(possessed voice) Shut up! (slashes Donald)

Goofy: Donald!!!

Atem: Riku! Fight him! Don't let him control you!

Riku:(normal voice) Help me! Please! Bakura is... tak-(possessed voice) I believe you've heard enough of him. Now Pharaoh, give me your puzzle!(lunges at Atem)

Atem: (Dodges Riku's 2 attacks) Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!

Joey: Besides, if you're going to attack Atem, you're gonna have ta go through me first! Yahhhh! (charges at Riku)

Sora: And me too! (charges as well with keyblade in hand)

Riku:(pv) Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh! Oh wait; you already did you bloody idiots! (deflects both of their attacks)

Goofy: This guy is just like Ansem!

Riku(pv) You'll hold your tongue unless you want to end up like your duck friend.

Sora: Get out of my friend's head!

Riku:(pv) Hah! (Blasts Sora 10 feet back with an aura blast)

Sora: AAAHHH!!!

K&G: SORA!!  
J&T:Yahhh111

Riku:(pv) Halt your movement or you'll be banished to the Shadow realm!

Joey: Nyah, why I oughtta-

Atem: Bakura! Stop this madness NOW!

Riku:(pv) And if I don't?

Atem: I'll be forced to-

Riku:(pv) What? Send me to the Shadow realm? I think not. Not only if you do so, you'll be sending Riku as well, I won't let you because I'll know your every move, thanks to this. (holds up Millennium Eye)

Atem: How? When?

Riku: (pv) They don't call me the King of Thieves for nothing. Now give me the puzzle! (dives at Atem)

All:No!

Joey: Watch out! (tries to attack Riku but fails)

Goofy: Come on! (tries to attack but fails)

Sora:(dizzy) No, Riku...snap out of it...

Riku:(pv) DIE!!!

Atem: Mind Crush!

All:No!

Riku falls to ground, lifeless. In background, the Millennium Ring appears around Ryou's neck.

Sora tackles Atem to the ground.

Sora: What did you do to him!?

Atem: I had no other choice. Your friend is gone.

Bakura: Well Pharaoh, why don't you bring him back?

Atem: You know very well what will happen if I bring his mind back!

Sora: Oh yeah! What will happen? Tell me!

Kairi: Riku...

Bakura: Allow me to explain. The darkness in his heart will diminish. Every last bit of it. His powers, personality, gone. He'll be a goody-two shoe for the rest of his life. A whole new person.

Sora: No...You'll...you'll pay! He wouldn't have had to do it if it wasn't for you! You'll pay for this!

Bakura: I beg to differ. Another time, Pharaoh. (vanishes)

Tea': I'm so sorry, Sora.

Kairi: (tears streaming from her face) Why...

Joey: Nyah...that jerk.

Goofy: Sora, It's-

Sora: Save it. Bakura, I'll get revenge if it's the last thing I'll do! (runs off)

Atem: Where is he going?

Goofy: Wherever he thinks Bakura is.

Riku: Unhh...what happened?

All: Riku!

heh heh, just call me Ms. Cliff-hanger! Also, I don't own anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Kairi: Riku!(jumps on Riku) You're OK! But how?

Atem: When I Mind crushed him, Riku's mind should be in the Shadow realm. How did he escape?

Riku: I'm not sure. Maybe it was this. (holds up the Millenium Eye)

Atem: Hmmm, might be, byt this is how he possessed you. Why don't you let me hold to it.

Goofy: But what if he tries to take over vour mind?

Atem: Bakura doesn't possess enough power to control me.

Tristan: Hey, Donald's waking up!

Goofy: Donald!

Kairi: Is he going to be okay?

Tristan: We should just give him some rest, and he'll be okay.

Riku: Where's Sora?

Joey: He ran off looking for Bakura.

Riku: That hot-head, which way did he go?

Atem: If we are to find Sora, we should go where he thinks Bakura is.

Joey: In other words... the most evil place we can think of.

Riku: And where's that?

Tea': Where not sure. But we could try-

Joey: Nyah, what about Rich Boy? They say jerks attract each other.

Atem: Joey, what makes you think Bakura would be there of all places?

Goofy: Well, It's the only option we have, a-huckya!

Riku: Lead te way.

At Kaiba Corp.

Rowland: Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor.

Kaiba: I'm busy. Who is it.

Rowland: This young lad who goes by the name Sora. He says its urgent.

Kaiba: Probably one of the geek Squad. Unhh, let him in.

Rowland: Yes sir. Come in, Sora.  
Sora walked in Kaiba's office, keyblade in hand.

Sora: Do you know anyone by the name of Bakura?

Kaiba: Who wants to know?

Sora: Answer my question.

Kaiba: Fine, just so you can get out of my face. Bakura, isn't that the pale, dorky twerp who hangs out with Yugi?

Sora: Have you seen him?

Kaiba: Does it look like I've seen him?

Sora: (raises keyblade) Just answer my question!

Kaiba:(stands up) Just who do you think you're talking to! Do you even know-

Sora: Have you seen him or not!?

Rowland: Uhh, Mr.Kaiba?

Sora&Kaiba: (looks toward Rowland at the same time) What!!!

Rowland: You have more visitiors.

Sora: Who are they?

Kaiba: Send them in.

YGO and KH people walk in

Kaiba: Oh great. Just what I need. The rest of the dorks.

Riku: Sora, calm down. I'm back.

Sora: Riku! (ran up to hug him but seeing the expression on his face made him stop)

Sora: How did you survive?

Riku: That's not important right now.

Joey: (bangs his fist on Kaiba's desk) Listen here Rich Boy, we know you're hiding Bakura, so give him up!

Atem: Joey, how do we know-

Sora: So you do know where he is. (fighting stance) Give him up!

Kaiba: I don't know what you dorks are talking about, but I suggest that you leave, or I'll call security.

Joey: What! Raarrgh!

Riku: Joey, stop.

Joey: (holding Kaiba by the collar, ready to punch him, but puts him down) Why should I?

Riku: Because he's here. I can smell him.

Kaiba: Wheeler, why didn't you tell me your family was visiting. I saw your father over there, and this must be your part-bloodhound brother (points at Riku)

Atem: Kaiba! This is no time for your foolishiness!

Joey: Nyah, that's it! You're Going down Kaiba!

Bakura: Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, such harsh words. But your words aren't as harsh as what I will do to dear Mokuba if you don't relinquish the Millenium Rod.

Mokuba: Seto, help me!

Kaiba: Mokuba!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Sora: You! I'll kill you! Take this!(prepares to shoot a firaga spell)

Bakura: One wrong move and the boy dies.

Kaiba: Stop!!!

Sora: (looks toward Kaiba, then Atem)

Atem: Do as he says, for now.

Sora: Grrrrr.(lowers keyblade)

Bakura: There's a good lad. Now Kaiba, it's as simple as giving me the rod, and little Moki here shall be returned to you.

Kairi: Don't give it to him! He seems more powerful with more of those items!

Kaiba: Well what am I supposed to do? Let that maniac keep my brother?!

Atem;Kaiba, I know you're in a situation where it looks like there's no way out, but listen-

Bakura: I don't think he wants to, Pharoah.

Mokuba: Let me go you big meanie!

Bakura: Shut up brat!

Riku: Let him go, and I'll give you the Millenim Puzzle.

All: What?!

Atem: Riku, think about what you're doing.

Riku: Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing.

Bakura: So, if I give up little Mokuba, I'll gain the puzzle, in turn giving me enough power to take the rod?

Riku: That's the plan.

Goofy: Riku, why?

Riku: Well?

Kaiba: Yugi, give him your puzzle.

Joey: One more word outta you and I'll hurt you so hard you'll wish you weren't born!

Bakura: Lovely offer. But hou am I supposed to trust you? Answer that.

Riku: You just are.

Bakura: Hmmm... but the Pharoah isn't going to part with Millenium Puzzle like that. I can tell. So I'll settle with the rod.

Mokuba: Don't give it to him, he's gonna brimg back Marik!

YGOppl: What!

Bakura: I said SILENCE!!!(he grabbed and disclocated Mokuba's arm)

Mokuba: Aahhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Kaiba: Mokuba!!!! That's it! I don't care what you say Yugi I'm getting Mokuba back! (pulls out Millenium Rod)

Atem: No Kaiba! I know you care for your brother, but you musn't do this!

Bakura: There's no other way Kaiba, and you might want to hurry. Your brother is slowly dying.

Kaiba: Here! (throws the Millenium Rod to Bakura)

Riku: NO!!!

Atem: Kaiba! Why did you give it to him? We could have thought of something else!

Kaiba: But while you were thinking of something else, Mokuba would die up there! And speaking of Mokuba, hand him over. I gave you what you wanted.

Bakura:Heh, heh, heh, well now that I have the Millenium Rod, why should I? I might as well keep him. I could turn him into a mind slave, or skin him alive and fashion his skin into a scarf. Your choice, Kaiba! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Tristan: I knew something like this was gong to happen.

Kaiba: Bakura!

Sora: Give him back, or I'll kill you.

Bakura: Kill me? Honestly, I thought you were going to kill me otherwise? What's the motive now?

Sora: Shut up and give him back.

Bakura: Oooo, and I'm shaking in my boots.

Sora: Donald! Goofy! Final Form!

G&D: OK!

Sora transforms into the dual-keyblade wielding Final Form.

Sora: You're going down.(flies toward Bakura)

Bakura: Wrong move. (dodges Sora's attacks and grabs Mokuba) Don't worry Kaiba. You'll get Mokuba back, as soon as Sora apoliges to me.

Joey: WHAT!?

Sora: Why should I apolige to you? You should be saying sorry to me! I thought Riku was gone forever...

Bakura: Like Mokuba? Here Kaiba,I took the liberty of stealing Mokuba's soul so he won't suffer as much, but good luck getting that back! Ha ha ha ha ha!

S&R: That's it! (both dive for Bakura)

Bakura: Suppose, another time.(blasts both of them with an aura attack) At least wait untill I call one of my good friends.

Atem: Bakura! Don't even-

bakura: Don't even what! It's not fair that you outnumber me, so let's see what Marik thinks about this, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!(vanishes into the shadows)

Sora: No, he got away...

Riku: Sora, if you didn't rush at him-

Sora: Me? You were the one who attacked him first!

Riku: Yeah right, If it wasn't for you, we could have stopped this!

Sora: Oh really! Well you know what-

Tea': Guys, stop this! we don't need to be fighting each other! If we keep this up, all we'll accomplish is tearing our frienships apart. If we stick together and believe in our-

Kaiba: Look, I don't have time to listen to your dorky friendship speeches! In case you haven't noticed, I need to get Mokuba to a hospital!

Joey: (muttering) No one's stopping you, Rich Boy.

Atem: Go ahead, Kaiba. You can help your brother.

Goofy: Well, what about us?

Atem: We need to find a way to deal with Marik's return.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Hey, now I know what you're thinking. "Hey, therichnobody never talked on these stories!" Well, just to give you a heads up if I already didn't. As you already know 'bout the whispers and thinking if you've read any of my other stories, but if you didn't, then here's an explanation: (w) & (w: whatever they say) means that person is whispering. Same goes for thinking, just replace the w for t. Simple, really. And the inaudible quacks (IQ) just represented the quacks Donald said, but since I'm so lazy, use your imagination 'cause I'm not typing that anymore. Well, now that's over, on with the story that so prone to cliffhanger chapter endings!

Kairi: This Marik guy, is he really as bad as Bakura?

Tristan: He's a pain in the neck, but deadlier.

Sora: (back to normal) how so?

Tea': Once, he possessed all of us and turned us against Yugi just so he can get the God cards.

Riku: You mean, there are more than one? Isn't the Winged Dragon of Ra one of them?

Atem: Correct. But think, why would Bakura revive someone who went to the lengths of destroying him just to get to me?

Joey: I'll tell ya why. 'Cause he's a psychopath!

Riku: Like we didn't know that already.

Joey: Don't start with me!

Kairi: Guys! Atem, is there any way we can stop them?

Donald: Wait! Doesn't he have to have a body to come back to?

Joey: That's right! That means we have to find Malik! (Joey is reffering to Malik, who is the good side of Marik. Just to let you know)

Sora: And where can we find him?

Atem: I'm afraid in Egypt.

All: Egypt?!?

Goofy: How are we going to get to Egypt?

Riku: Leave it to me. Everyone stand back. (he made a dark portal routed to Malik's aura)

Come on.

Sora: And since when could you do that?

Riku: I've been practicing, now come on!

In Egypt

Joey: Whoa! That…was weird.

Tea': What a ride!

Sora: So, where is he?

Atem: Follow me everyone. This way-

Tristan: Guys, look.

Tristan points to the destroyed city behind him. Bodies, demolished buildings, the scent of death in the air.

Kairi: Oh…my…God.

Riku: Looks like we're too late.

Bakura: Oh, how right you are.

All: Bakura!  
Bakura: How rude of me, I didn't introduce my good friend, Marik. Say hello.

Marik: Why hello again, Pharaoh.

Atem: No…

Bakura: You know the deal. Hand it over.

Joey: Nyah, what's the big idea! Why do you want all of the items anyway?

Marik: Why did this fool just ask us this idiotic question?

Sora: Why doesn't anyone answer the question!

Bakura: To answer the village idiot's question, I want all of the items so I can rule the world. Simple really, seeing that I possess the Ring and Taulk.

Marik: Forgetting someone? Man, she was really easy to get rid of.

Tea': How could you!

Marik: Look who's talking! You kill everyone with those blasted friendship speeches.

Now, why don't you do us all a favor and die! Ha ha ha!

Tea': You…you leave me alone!

Bakura: (in a mocking voice) You leave me alone! Mwa ha ha ha ! Stupid wench! Ha ha ha - aaahhh!

Sora tackled Bakura and is now beating the living crap out of him.

Bakura: Get him -ahh-off of me!

Marik: You maniac!

Joey: Who are you calling a maniac, maniac!

Goofy: Let's help him out! Come on!

Tristan: Dog pile!

Everyone is fighting untill…

Bakura: That's IT! (blasts everyone off of him with an aura blast, knocking everyone out except Riku, Sora and Atem.)

Sora: (getting up) (w) Guys, I have a plan. Riku, get Donald and Goofy ready for Trinity Limit.

Atem: Are you sure this will work?

Sora: It has to, now come on!

Marik: Fools! We are too powerful for your pitiful attacks! Now, the shadows are hungry for your souls!

G&D: Sora!

Sora: Trinity-

Bakura: Not so fast! (sends Goofy and Donald to the Shadow Realm)

Atem: NOOO!!!

Riku: Sora, let's go!

S&R: Eternal Session!

M&B: What?!?!

A blinding flash of light, then a flurry of attacks ends the rampage. Nothing is left but the Millennium items and the unconscious Ryou and Malik.

Atem: Amazing. Simply amazing.

Riku: They actually fell for it.

Sora: Atem, can you bring back Donald and Goofy?

Atem: Yes, but first I think we need to secure these items in the ancient vault.

Riku: What should we do with their bodies? Leave them here?

Atem: Since the spirits that inhabit the items aren't here, they aren't a threat.

Riku: Then let's go back to Domino City (routed a portal there.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 

Hi, it's me again. The truth is, I haven't been talking in these fics is I have pre-typed the previous chapters (1-5). So, now I get a chance to run my big mouth, but I'm not. 

Back at Domino

Kairi: That was scary.

Tristan: Yeah, I thought we were goners.

Sora: No worries, Riku and me took care of them.

Riku: Are they gone for good?

Atem: I'm afraid not. But at least they are weakened to a point were we don't have to worry about them for a while.

Goofy: That's good. So, what now, a-huckya?

Joey: I know…

J&T: Feeding Frenzy!

Tea': Honestly, I don't see how those two can eat like that all of the time.

Sora: (w) Hey Riku?

Riku: (w) What?

Sora(w) Why did you look at me like that back then?

Riku: (w) Back when?

Sora: (w) when I …tried to hug you.

Riku: Uhh… you're starting to freak me out.

Sora: You don't like me/

Riku: I'm not gay. Wait- is this some kind of joke?

Sora: (looks down) No.

Riku: Ok, I'm going to leave now.

Sora: No wait! Come back! (watched Riku leave him all alone) Crap.

And then out of nowhere-

Pegasus: You know, if you like him but he doesn't like you back, you can always persuade him.

Sora: But what if he decides that I'm too weird to be his friend? And besides, I'm kinda going out with Kairi. I can't let her down.

Pegasus: So what? If she really cares for you, she'll understand and let you follow your heart.

Sora: I don't know…Hey, who are you anyway?

Pegasus I'm Maximillion Pegasus, at your service. And who might you be?

Sora: I'm Sora.

Pegasus: Hmm…Sora and Maximillion. Has a nice ring to I, don't you think?

Sora: Uhh, I have to go.

Pegasus: What she doesn't know won't hurt her!

Sora: Hey guys, wait up! This guy's harassing me!

Pegasus: Tell Yugi-boy I said, "Hi!" Oh well, back to the drawing board. I wonder what Kaiba is doing. (started to hum)

Sora: (out of breath) Yugi…this…guy……Pegasus-

Yugi: P-p-p-Pegasus! Where!Don'tlethimgetme-NOOOOO!!!

Joey: Yuge! He's not here! That guy, gives Yugi the creeps. It's best if you don't mention him.

Sora: I know what you mean. But he told me to tell Yugi, "Hi." I think…he tried to-

Joey: Say no more. He does that to everyone.

Kairi: Creepy. And you said he created "Duel Monsters?"

Yugi: (finally coming from behind Joey) The card game anyway. So, now what?

Tristan: Wanna teach them how to duel?

Tea': We don't have enough cards.

Riku: I still have those that Bakura guy gave me.

Joey: And I stole-uh, borrowed Kaiba's suitcase of cards.

Yugi: Joey! Oh well, as long as you give them back. It's time to duel!

Heh, this chapter was peaceful, the next one won't be.

Bakura: Are me and Marik coming back?

Marik: No, you fool! We're gonna be the main villains in the new story entitled, "Yu-

therichnobody: SHUT UP! I swear, ya'll can't keep a secret for one second! Heh heh, I'll let you know this: It'll be rated probably "Mature" 'cause of Marik.

Marik: Just because that idiot dropped the soap you think I'm supposed to resist that?

Bakura: SHUT UP!

therichnobody: Thank you. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite.

(Bakura smiles; Marik pouts)

therichnobody: Ah well. That was pointless bringing ya'll two here. Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Catle Oblivion

Marluxia: Sources say that Sora and Riku was spotted in Domino City. Now, we all remember Plan 82- B on getting rid of-

Axel: (snores loudly)

Larxene: (giggles)

Marluxia: AXEL!  
Axel: (wakes up) Wha-what I miss?

Marluxia: In case you haven't noticed, we were discussind Plan 82-B.

Axel: Paln what?

Marluxia: The perfect plan on destroying Sora and Riku!

Axel: Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it memoriized.

Marluxia: Well, if you have it memorized, then relay the tactics used to get Riku on our side.

Axel: Uhh...

Marluxia: Can you at least tell me where they were last seen?

Axel: I know this one! It's ... uhh...

Demyx: (w) Destiny Islands.

Axel: Destiny Islands! Hold on, wait-

Vexen: Inbred.

Marluxia: For your information, they were last spotted in Domino City. Now, make yourself useful and gather information on them, if you can even do that, you incompent fool. (even more giggles from Larxene and Demyx)

Axel: Yeah, yeah, (mumbles) Ya gay little-

Marluxia: What was that?

Axel: Nothin'. I'm going to, whatever it was.

Marluxia: Domino City! Imbecile!!!

Axel: Ya don't have to yell. I got it mem-

Marluxia: Just GO!!!

Axel's laughter can be heard throughout the halls.

Zexion: You seem tense, Marluxia.

Marluxia: (massaging his temple) What do you expect? Sometimes, I just want to kill him!

Larxene: Let it go. Besides, you should be glad the Superior wasn't in this meeting. Anyways, you might wanna clean up the puddle of drool under his seat.

Marluxia: Ewww...

Back at Domino

Riku: I can't believe I lost again!

Joey: That makes the score, Yuge: 4, Riku: 0

Sora: That souds like my score.

Goofy: I still don't get this here thingagamajig you put the cards in.

Tristan: You mean the "Duel Disk?" Here, let me help.

Donald: (inaudible quacks)

Kairi: Sounds like Donald lost again-

Axel: Will someone shut him up?

S&R: Axel! (both pulled out keyblades)

Axel: Hey, what's wrong with visiting old friends?

Goofy: Nothing's wrong with visiting old friends, a-huckya! But I thought you didn't like us.

Axel: Didn't I sacrifice my body to save Sora? I mean, we had our differences, but who has that memorized?

Riku: Apparently you. I can tell Xemnas sent you, so give it up!

Axel: Aw, come on, I won't fight. Besids, you didn't even introduce me to your new friends.

Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutou. (Axel looked sharply at Yugi, frightening him) aah!

Sora: (points the keyblade in Axel's face) What do you really want?

Axel: Man, if I knew you were going to act like this, I would'nt have brought you a gift.

Sora: Gift?

Axel: Introduce me.

Sora: (through gritted teeth) That's Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea'. Everyone, thios is Axel.

Axel: That's all I wanted. Now for your present- Oh, would you look at the time! I gotta go.

Joey: Nyah, what about Sora's gift?

Axel: Next time, I promise. (vanishes)

Riku: Get back here! Great, now Organization XIII is back.

Tea': Who?

Donald: This evil group nestled in Castle Oblivion who tried to control Kingdom Hearts, but we got rid of them.

Riku: Or so we thought. I wonder how they returned?

Joey: What about that Xemnas guy?

Kairi: he's their leader.

Yugi: If they're back, does that mean that they are gonna try to take over the world again?

Sora: Let's hope not.

Castle Oblivion

Marluxia: It seems you have returned. Well?

Axel: Yeah, well Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy are in this game shop with these other kids.

Marluxia: What other kids?

Axel: Joey, Tea', Tristan and Yugi.

Saix: Wait, Yugi? They say he's the vessle for the King of games.

Marluxia: Who?

Axel: (mumbles) And he calls me dumb.

Saix: Atem, the King of Games, is supposedly a 5,000 year old pharaoh with ancient powers that could rival even ours.

Axel: That powerful, huh?

Saix: Yes, but in order to use them or even talk to anyone he needs to possess his hikari, in other words, Yugi.

Marluxia: Hmm... good work, Axel. (for once) I wonder if Atem ever played in darkness before...

(parenthesis) are fun. They are so darn useful! (don't you think?) Heh, I leave so many cliffhangers I don't know how I do it!

Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

As I write this, I wonder: will my pages be torn asunder? Or wiil they turn to ash? Hopefully I will get rich and get lots of cash! (a random rhyme 'cause I have the time)

Back at the Game Shop

Grandpa: What's with all of the racket? Can't a fellow get some sleep around here?

Yugi: Sorry about the noise, grandpa. We have some visitors from Destiny Islands. Guys, this is Grandpa.

Riku: Hey, I'm Riku. This is Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

KH ppl: Hey, Mr. Mutou!

Grandpa: Nice to meet all of you, but you can call me Grandpa.

Goofy: OK, a-huckya!

Sora: Can you duel?

Grandpa: Well, I am the one who taught little Yugi here how to play, so I guess I can go a few duels.

Sora: Whoa, you must be good if you taught Yugi. Ok, I'll duel you, and let's make a bet. If I win, I get Joey's Jinzo.

Joey: WHAT?!?

Grandpa: Ok, and if I win you have to give me a sponge bath.

YGO ppl: Uhh...

Yugi: (w) You sure you want to go with this bet, Sora?

Sora: Yeah, I mean how bad can it be?

8 min. later

Grandpa: I'll be ready in a few minutes, Sora.

Tristan: Poor guy, glad I don't have to do it!

Yugi: Grandpa, he's a guest! He shouldn't have to go through the traumatic torture! Make Tea' do it, she likes it!

Tea': Yeah, I'll do it!

Grandpa: No no, a bet's a bet.

Sora: Uhh... how bad s it, Yugi?

Tea': It's fun!

Yugi: I don't know why she likes it, but it's creepy! I mean he's Grandpa and all, but ewwww!

Joey: Dude, it's all dry, leathery flaps of skin that you have to saturate with the epsom-salt enriched bath water. Nyah, I shudder at the thought.

Sora: Heeeeey Donald, wanna take my spot?

Grandpa: Sora, I'm ready!

Riku: A bet's a bet!

Kairi: I knew he should have used the mystical space typhoon.

Sora: Pray for me. I'm coming, Grandpa.

Yugi: Poor guy. Oh well, let's duel!

(knock at door)

Joey: I'll get it. Hello?

(In bathroom)

Grandpa: make sure you get in between my toes.

Sora: Ooooookay. Oh dear God! It's like a fungus jungle in there!

Grandpa: Heh heh, try not to get cut by my corns, too.

Sora: (eye twitch) Why me?

(back downstairs)

Joey: Can I help you?

-Um, hello. Is this the Mutou residence?

Joey: Yeah, come in. Yuge, there's someone at the door for you.

Yugi: Hi. Welcome to the Game Shop. How may I help you?

- Um, yes. My name is Bleig and I was interested in your dueling ability.

Riku: (t) Where have I heard that name before?

Goofy: Are you a reporter?

Bleig: Yes I am and I wanted to get a few shots of you dueling.

Atem: (speaking to Yugi through the puzzle) Yugi, I sense a dark presence among us. Let me take over.

Yugi: Okay.

The Milennium Puzzle glows with a powerful ray of light.

Atem: Alright. are you ready/

Bleig: Oh no, Mr. Mutou, I'm not your opponent. I have someone arranged for you. If you would follow me?

Atem; Ok, you all stay here.

Riku: Wait, let me tag along. (w: I don't trust this guy and I think I know him.)

Atem: Right.

At Castle Oblivion's gates

Riku: Wait! Castle Oblivion! Then that means-

Xigbar: (disguise dissapears and he reveals his true self) That's right. Nice to see you again, Riku.

Riku: Xigbar, one of the Organization XIII.

Atem: Oh really, well let me introduce myself-

Xigbar: I'm well aware of you, Atem, and your power. That's why I ask you to join our little, organization.

Two more chapters and it's done! Wonder what the ending will be?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I do not own anything! (disclaimer just in case!)

Atem: I'll never join!

Xigbar: Oh well, (pulls out dagger guns) more fun for me!

Riku: That's IT! (charges at Xigbar, keyblade in hand)

Vexen: Hold on Riku, we just want to play.

Riku: Huh?

Vexen: HA! (freezes Riku solid)

Atem: Riku! What have you done?

Xigbar: If you step inside, we'll set him free.

Atem: You monsters!... ... ...Fine, I'll go.

Vexen: There you go. (thaws Riku) Come along, Pharaoh.

Riku: (shivering teribbly) Aaaa...t-t-t-em...w-w-here are yyyou g-g-oiiing?

Atem: Go back, Riku. Tell I'm coming soon.

Riku: B-b-b-buttt-

Atem: Go!

Xigbar: Right this way.

In Castle Oblivion

Vexen: The field leader would like a word with you.

Atem: And where is he?

Marluxia: Right here. Atem, I understand that you were temped by evil before, correct?

Atem: Yes.

Marluxia: And, you even went to the lengths of risking another's life just to win a duel, correct?

Atem: What do you want?

Marluxia: You as a new member. Tell me, have you ever used a keyblade?

Atem: No, why-

Marluxia: take this. (hands Atem the Oblivion keyblade) Strike me. If it passes through my body, you're free to go. But if you hit me, then that's another story. Don't worry, you can't possibly hurt me.

Atem: (looks at the keyblade) Fine. (charges and connects with Marluxia's midsection)

Vexen: He can wield it. Perplexing. I must document this.

Marluxia: (getting up) (t: OW!) Just as I thought. Zexion.

Zexion: You called?

Atem: What is this?

Zexion: Relax. I am going to help. (closed in on Atem and separated him from Yugi's body and placed him in a homunclus body which looks just like him) (I don't know what Zexion's powers are(besides being a shape-shifter) so if you know, let me know)

Atem: What? My body...I-

Yugi: Atem, how?!

Marluxia: By way of our extradorinary powers. Now little Yugi, I think it's time for you to leave.

Yugi: But why? I'm not leaving without Atem!

Atem: But Yugi, I don't want to leave.

Yugi: What do you mean? What's gotten into you!

Atem transformed the keyblade into his own Egyptian-esque keyblade. (I wish I could show you the sketch I drew of it. It was cool!) His eyes surging with evil green electricity.

Vexen: I think you should leave, unless you want the Pharaoh to test out his powers on you.

Yugi: No... don't worry Atem, I'll save you! (ran out)

Marluxia: Oh, I don't think he'll be going back to the side of good anytime soon.

Back at the Game Shop

Yugi: (after explaining the situation)...and that's why we need all of the help we can get.

Riku: That's not good. Someone who can send you to the Shadow Realm shouldn't be evil.

Tristan: The truth is, he's tasted evil before. Because of that, Yugi was sent to the Shadow Realm.

Kairi: That's terrible!

Yugi: And he can wield a keyblade!

KH ppl: What?!?

Sora: I thought only the chosen few could wield a keyblade.

Goofy: Gawrsh, this really isn't good.

Yugi: Tell me about it. What I'm worried about is Atem might not come back to the side of good.

Joey: Nyah, what are we gonna do?

Riku: Yugi, do you still have the puzzle?

Yugi: No, Atem has it.

Riku: Not good. You could have called him back-

Tristan: Nah, we couldn't. Yuge said that he had his own body, remember?

Kairi: That's right. But he can't be evil, can he? I mean, he's the "Great Pharaoh"! The one who could do no wrong!

Sora: So far, he is.


	11. Finale

Ch. 11 (finale)

Tea': Guys, this is madness! How can we stop this!

marluxia: You can't. He's mine now.

Sora: Marluxia, DIE!!! (prepares for Ragnorok)

Atem: Not so fast! (counters with a more powerful Strike Raid)

Riku: How did he get so strong?

Marluxia: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, if you would, destroy the keyblade master.

All: NO!!!

Yugi: Snap out of it, Pharaoh! You're not evil!

Atem: that's where you're wrong.

Tristan: We're doomed.

Joey: No we're not. Atem, I challenge you to a duel!

Goofy: No, he's too strong!

Atem: A duel, you say? Fine, what are the stakes?

Joey: Oh I won't duel, Yuge will.

Yugi: Wait, Joey! What are you thinking?

Joey: You beat him before, just do it again!

Atem: What are the stakes?

Sora: If you win, I'm yours. But if you lose, you're back on our side and the Organization has to be Mind Crushed.

Marluxia: Don't you think that's a little unfair? Why not let one of your inexperienced duelists try Atem, to balance it out.

Joey: Oh yeah? Like who?

Marluxia: Why not Donald? He seems fun.

Donald: (inaudible quacks)

Riku: You can't be serious? He's almost as bad as Tea'!

Tea': Yeah! Hey-wait a minute!

Atem: It doesn't matter who I duel, I'll take you all on and defeat you in 3 turns!

Joey: Nyah, what he say?!

Kaiba: If anyone should duel Yugi, It should be me.

All: What!

Atem: I tire of this. Kaiba, I challenge you to a Shadow game!

Kaiba: Fime by me.

Yugi: Kaiba, think about what you're doing-

Atem&Kaiba: Let's duel!

2 turns later

Kaiba: (twitching) But...but...he can't! It's not possible!

Atem: Anything's possible.

Kaiba: But how can you attack me on my turn?

Atem: (sarcastically) I am the best. I'm Yugi.

Sorry Kaiba fans, don't hurt me for this!

Kaiba: (officially cracked) twitch twitch I'm gonna beat the world! I'm gonna beat the world! I'm gonna beat the world!

(now running around like a maniac)

Atem: Now, to claim my prize.

Sora: But wait, don't you have to crush his mind?

Atem: His mind is already crushed. Prepare to die.

Riku: Wait, if you kill Sora, I'll call that Pegasus guy.

Atem: (scared) You...you wouldnt dare!

Marluxia: Who's Pegasus and why is he a threat? (Kaiba still heard in background)

Axel: I'm sure you'll like him Marluxia, ya gay freak.

Marluxia: What are you doing here Axel?

Axel: I just thought it would be a good time to give Sora his present.

Sora: Well, it isn't.

Axel: Oh, but I think it is. Come on, he's right here.

Sora: Who did you bring?

Kairi: Yugi, RUN!  
Pegasus: Why there you are, Yugi-boy! I been looking for you all this time! It's a good thing that this young man told me you were seprated from the Pharaoh. Now come here and give me a hug!

Yugi&Atem: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Atem: Being evil isn't worth being within 3 feet of him! I quit!

Joey: RUN!!!

Marluxia: Wait, you can't do this! I control you! Get back here!!! (everyone left)

Pegasus: I know what will cheer you up.

Marluxia: (in sexy voice) Oh really? Show me what you've got.

Epilouge

Axel: And so, the Yu-Gi-Oh world had a pleasent and exciting experience with the Kingdom Hearts gang. Goofy eventually beat Joey in a game of Duel Monsters, Atem's body decayed in a couple of days, so he had to return to the puzzle, Kaiba's in an insane asylum and Mokuba made a full recovery. Last but not least, Marluxia and Pegasus got married (and if you ask me that's worse than Armaggedon) therefore forever joining our two worlds together. Oh well, I'm so bored I even tried to duel. (sigh) In closing, just to make sure I didn't sttuder...Got it memorized?


End file.
